Cuidando de ti
by saranghaeforever
Summary: Esta es la historia de Katherin y su hija Oriana. Katy era una mujer que trabajaba mucho para que pueda mantener a su hija ya que era madre soltera, un dia es asendida a secretaria y conoce a su jefe Cho kyuhyun. Oriana era una niña fanatica de anime para sus 4 añitos, un dia ella conoce a Chanyeol en un parque y se hacen amigos, y le cuentaa que se enamoro del jefe de su madre.
1. Capítulo 1 Asi es mi vida

\- Omma no te vallas, no quiero que te vallas - me dijo mi hijita abrasando mi pierna, no me gustaba dejarla sola, pero tenia que trabajar para cumplirle sus caprichos.

\- Lo siento bebe, no quiero dejate sola pero omma tiene que ir a trabajar - le dije a mi bebe de 4 añitos, ella me miro y agacho su cabezita, la abrace

\- Ori bebe sabes que te quiro muchisimo y sabes que si no voy a trabajar no te voy a poder comprar tus galletitas favoritas - ella me miro y sonrio

\- Esta bien omma, pero me tienes que traer mis galletitas - yo asenti, deje a mi bebe recostada en su cama y me recoste alado de ella hasta que se durmiera, sali silenciosamente y me fui. Mi vida no era como un cuento de hadas la verdad era algo complicada.

Soy Katherin tengo 23 años y tengo una hija de 4 años llamada Oriana, nos mudamos a Corea hace 3 años por trabajo, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenia 16 años y tuve que vivir sola, a que el resto de mi familia desaparecio misteriosamente, trabajo en una editorial mi sueldo no es tan alto pero es lo suficiene como para mantener a mi hija y a mi. Era madre soltera ya que mi novio murio en un azalto, siempre le dije que clase de persona era su padre y le mostraba algunas fotos, ella solo se lo imaginaba y reia.

\- Hola Katy, porfin llegas necesito que rebices esto - me dijo Melany que era una amiga compañera de trabajo, ella tiene un hijo llamado Chanyeol pero esa casada con un chico llamado Yesung o eso creo, cual nunca conoci

\- Esta bien ahora lo leo, por cierto como esta Chanie

\- Bien se quedo con su padre, y como esta la pequeña Oriana

\- Bien se quedo dormida, no durmio toda la noche por ver dibujitos - le dije, la verdad mi bebe era fanatica del anime y se quedaba viendolos hasta muy tarde muchas veces la regañe por hacer eso, Oriana para su edad ya era algo madura y era muy lista, como no me gustaba dejarla sola le pedia a la vecina si podia cuidarla mientras yo trabajaba, la señora era grande y lo hacia con gusto a Ori le agradaba mucho esa señora y le decia nana, a veces me sentia cumplable de que me la pasaba mas en el trabajo que estar con hija, pero tambien pensaba de que si no trabajaba mi hija no tendria con que tener su infancia.

Porfin habia terminado de organizar y leer muchos papeles, estaba feliz por que me iria a mi casa mas temprano y veria a mi hija

\- Katy espera ahun no te vallas - me dijo mela corriendo y algo agitada

\- Si, pasa algo - le pregunte ya que pense de que me habia olvidado de hacer o leer algo

\- No, bueno lo que pasa es que el editor en jefe renuncio y va a venir otro y se rumorea de que tu serias su secretaria

\- Pero eso seria doble trabajo, tendria que encargarme de mi actual trabajo y tambien el de secretaria - Le dije a Mela, talvez gane mas pero tendria menos tiempo con mi hija tendria que estar a dispocision del nuevo jefe y de mi hija

\- Puede ser, pero talvez solo seas secretaria nada mas y te agreguen el sueldo ademas es solo un rumor no es nada seguro no te preocupes - apenas dijo eso me traquilizo un poco

\- Por cierto katy queria invitarte a cenar el sabado en mi casa - la mire y acepte, me parecia una buena idea Ori y yo teniamos que distraernos un poco de vez en cuando

\- Perfecto aqui esta mi direccion - Me entrego un papel con su direccion, cual guarde en m cartera

\- Bueno mejor me voy adios Katy saluda a Ori por mi - Se retiro y se fue

cuando llegue a mi casa vi a Ori mirando atentamrnte la television

\- Llegaste temprano omma, trajiste mis galletitas - saque de mis cartera sus galletitas favoritas y me sonrio, ahun que sabia que no me sonrei a mi sino a las galletas

\- Pero no te las vas a comer ahora

\- Ahh porque - me dijo haciendo un pucherito

\- Porque no

\- mmm no es gusto - me dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Bueno ire a prepara la cena, ¿por cierto que estabas viendo? - me acerque a la tele

\- Es un anime que me gusto mucho se llama Diabolik lover, se trata de 6 hermanos que son vampiros hijos del mismo madre pero distintas madres, Shu y Reiji son los mayores y tienen una madre despues estan los trillisos Ayato, Raito y Kanato que son hijos de otra madre que es mala llamada Cordelia y el ultimo Subaru - cada vez que me contaba sobre lo que veia se ponia muy feliz y siempre lograba que el dibujo me interesara

\- Se ve interesante y quien es esa chica

\- Ella es Yui los 6 hermanos le chupan la sangre ya que su sangre es especial, porque tiene en su interior a Cordelia la madre de los trillisos - la verdad ese anime se veia interesante

\- Bueno voy a cocinar y despues lo vemos juntas si? - ella asintio con una sonrisa

cuando termine de cocinar nos sentamos en el sillon y nos pusimos a ver el anime, estuvimos un buen rato mirando la tele hasta que Ori se durmio y la lleve a su cama

Ya era de dia y tenia que preparame para ir al trabajo me bañe y me canbie y fui a prepara el desayuno Ori vino con su pjama algo dormida y agarrando su osito

\- Buenos dias omma

\- Bienos dias hijita, el desayuno ya esta listo - se fue al baño a lavar la cara y se sento en la mesa y tomosuleche con sus galletitas

\- Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, nana vendra en un rato cuidate bebé - le di un abrazo y me fui

Habia llegado a la editorial fui a mi puesto y comence a tabajar, despues tocaron y entro el presidente de la editorial

\- Flores a partir del lunes se te asignara como secretaria personal del nuevo editor en jefe se te subira el sueldo - me dijo seriamente

\- Pero que pasara co mi puesto actual no podre con ambos

\- No te preocupes buscare un reemplazo, pero necesito que tu hagas este trabajo ya que eres alguien dedicada y alguien confiable

\- No exaguere - le dije riendo y el tambien se rio, el presidente era alguien que aparentaba ser serio pero era alguien amable y divertido cuando se lo proponia

\- Lo are señor

\- Ya te dije que no me dijas señor dime Siwon

\- Esa bien Siwonie - le dije sonriendo e hizo que se riera y se retirara con una sonrisa, a Siwon le gustaba que las personas cual el confiaba y le tomaba cariño le llamaran por su nombre y no se dirijieran a el como jefe o señor


	2. Capítulo 2 ORIANA

ORIANA POV

Cuando mi omma se fue llego mi nana que era la encargada de cuidarme mientras mi omma trabajaba ahunque se hiba antes de que mi omma llegara. Fui a ermina mi anime ya no me falaba mucho para terminarlo, mi personaje favorito era kanato parecia un niño muy tierno o kawai como lo dijen en japones, cuando termine de verlo me desepcione poque habia terminado mal ya que la hisoria faltaba que terminara esaba segura que sacarian una segunda temporada.

Nana me llevo al parque por que decia que enia que despegarme un poco de la tele, cuando llegamos habian muchos chicos yo me emocione y me fui al tobojan en donde habia un chico orejon como Dumbo pero algo lindo que no se decidia si e hiba a deslizar por el tobojan

\- Tienes miedo? - le pregunte algo curiosa

\- Tranquilo es divertido te prometo que no pasara nada - el chico me miro y se deslizo por el tobojan y cuando bajo tenia una gran sonrisa y yo ambien me deslice

\- Hola soy Chanyeol un gusto - me dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano

\- Oriana pero me puedes decir Ori

\- Gracias por ayudarme con o del tobojan

\- De nada - despues de eso la pasamos jugando en el parque hasta que nana me llamo porque a era hora de irme

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir chanyeol, fue divertido jugar contigo

\- uhh que mal, pero promee que e volvere a ver

\- Lo prometo, promesa de meñique - hicimos una promesa de meñique y me fui con nana a casa

Cuando llegamos Nana se puso a calenar la comida que omma habia preparado, comimos y Nana me dio unos ejercicios mientras ella limpiaba un poco la casa, no me gustaba estudiar pero igual lo hacia. Cuando ermine de hacer unas cuentas naname felicito se reiro a que era hora de que se vaya y yo encendi la tele me puse a ver dibujitos.

Paso un buen tiempo y escuche la puerta abrirce era mi omma

\- Hola omma - me miro con una sonrisa

\- Hola Ori bebé, te diveriste con nana hoy - yo asenti felizmente

\- Fuimos al parque y conoci a un niño

\- Asi que bueno y lo vas a volver a ver - me pregunto mi omma yo la verdad espero que si por que es era divertido jugar con el

\- Eso espero omma - mi omma sonrio y se fue a preparar la cena, o segui viendo mis animes esta vez estaba viendo Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, escuche a mi omma llamarme para comer y me diriji a la mesa y comence a comer, con suerta era viernes y todo el fin de semana estaria con mi omma

\- que vamos a hacer mañana omma?

\- Mañana vo a hacer la compra semanal y en la tarde vamos a ir a la casa de una amiga vamos a cenar con su famlia el domingo vamos a una convencion - la idea me gustaba lo de la compra semanal era algo obio pero me emocionaba de que conoceria a otro niño y de ir a la convencion, espero encontrar un osito como teddy. Pero estaba preocupada porque talvez nole caiga bien a ese niño ya que no tengo amigos con quien jugar.

Ya era algo tarde y mi omma me dijo que duerma me acostoen mi cama y ella se fue a su piesa y yo me quede profundamente dormida esperando que llegue el fin de semana

Me despere y ya habia amenecido, me levane me fui a lavar la cara, me diriji a la cocina donde vi a mi omma preparando el desayuno me sente en la mesa

\- Buenos dias, ¿dormiste bien? - mi pmma me miro o sonrei

\- Si omma - le respondi y comence a comer mi desayuno, cuando termine mi desayuno fui a mi cuarto y me canbie ya que teniamos que hacer las compras, ya lista mi omma me esperaba en la entrada lista para irnos.

El supermercado era grande y era facil que una niña como yo se pierda con facilidad por eso nuca perdia de vista a mi omma, ya estaba todo listo en el carrito pero cuando pasamos por el lado de la panaderia vi un lindo y delicioso pastel que me tentaba

\- Omma y si compramos este pastel para la cena de hoy, sera nuestro postre - le dije sonriendo, mi omma me miro y miro el pasel

\- Esta bien, pero es para conpatirlo en la cena de esa noche no para ti entendido - mi omma me conocia muy bien por eso no me quedo de otra mas que asentir.

Llegamos a mi casa note que las compras se hiciero rapido porque ahun era temprano, entoces se me ocurrio ir al parque para ver si ese niño estaria ahi

\- Omma podemos ir al parque porfavor? -le dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojos de perrito triste

\- Esta bien, pero preparare algunas cosas asi hacemos un picnic - la idea me puso muy feliz y acepte saltando emocionada. Prepare algunos juguees en mi mochila y lleve otras cosas por si es que veia de nuevo a Chanyeol ahi.

Ya estabamos en el parque y no vi a Chanyeol en ningun lugar fui al obojan para ver si estaria ahi pero no estaba me decepcione un poco pero igual me diverti solita, comi la merienda que mi omma me preparo segui jugando pero estube atenta si es que aparecia Chanyeol, paso el tiempo y Chanyeol no aparecio y nos teniamos que ir, llegamos a casa y me fui a bañar ahun que era chica era muy lista habia cosas que niños de mi edad no hacian y yo si sabia muchas cosas pero otras no. Ya estaba lista y mi omma tambien estonces salimos y nos fuimos.


	3. De vicita

KATY POV

Habamos llegado a la casa de Mela y toque el timbre

\- Katy al fin llegas - me dice sonriendo y ve a mi hija que se escondia detras mio

\- Hola mela, lamento la demora es que habia transito - Mela nos dejo pasar y con Ori entramos y nos sentamos en la sala en el sofa donde habia un hombre algo serio y cuando nos vio sonrio

\- Hola soy Kim JongWoo pero me dicen Yesung un gusto en conocerla

\- Hola me llamo Katherin pero me puedes decir Katy y ella es mi hija Oriana, saluda Ori es de mala educacion no saludar - Ori salio detras mio y saludo amablemente a Yesung

\- Cuantos años tienes Ori? - le pregunto Yesung arrodillandose para estar a su estatura

\- Tengo 4 años - le contesto mi hijita algo nerviosa

\- No asustes a la niña yeye - le dijo Mela haciendo que Yesung se riera

\- Eres muy bonita Ori, espero que te agrade mi hijo el tiene 6 añitos pero es muy lindo - cuando Mela dijo eso hizo que mi hijita se sonrojara

\- Yeye te imaginas que nuestro hijo y Ori salgan de grandes, harian una linda pareja - dijo Mela sonriendo con los oos brillosos haciendo que Yesung riera y que Ori se sonroje como tomate

\- Bueno la cena ya esta lista yeye llama a Chanie y dile que venga a saludar - me cayo bien Yesung ahora porfin conoceria a Chanyeol, Mela me contaba muchas cosas de el sentia que ya lo conocia ahun que nunca lo habia visto. Cuando estabamos sentados en la mesa bajan el pequeño Chanie y Yesung por las escaleras vi como mi hija lo miraba y como el miraba a mi hija la verdad los tres notamos la mirada que tenian

\- No es linda Chanie ve a saludar a Ori

\- Hola Chanyeol - dijo mi hija feliz

\- Hola Ori, te dije que nos volveriamos a ver pero no sabia que seria tan pronto - cuando termino de decir eso los adultos presentes nos perdimos y no entendimos nada, acaso mi hija ya conocia al Chanyeol

\- ¿Se conocian desde antes? - dijo Yesung rompiendo el silencio

\- Si appa, la conoci en el parque ayer - despues me puse a pensar de que hoy cuando fuimos al parque habia visto a Ori como si estubiera buscando algo pero ahi me di cuenta que no era algo si no alguien

\- Ahhh que lindo nuestros hijos ya se conocian

\- Si lo conoci en el tobojan, parecia que no queria deslisarce en el tobojan y lo ayude

\- Asi es que Chanie le tiene un poco de miedo a las alturas y eso que es alto

\- ¡Omma no dijas mis devilidades! - dijo Chanie avergonzado, mienras o me reia y miraba a mi hija que tenia una gran sonrisa.

Habiamos erminado de comer, entonces fuimos a la sala y tomamos un cafe, mientras Chanie y Ori fueron a la habitacion de Chanie a jugar.

ORIANA POV

Estaba feliz de ver a Chanyeol de nuevo, hoy me desepcione un poco de no verlo en el parque pero ahora esty feliz.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo en la tv? - me pregunto Chanyeol con una sonrisa

\- Mmm bueno, pone en el canal animex ahi siempre da algo bueno - le dije algo nerviosa, la verdad ya era hora de que diera Diabolik lover y ahun que alla visto todos los cap igual lo miraba por la tv.

\- Ok, de seguro esa dando ese dibujito de vampiros el oro dia lo mire y el chico de pelo rojo beso a la rubia esa porque la chica se estaba ahogando despues le mordio - me sorprendi un poco y me causo risa por que ahun no se sabia los nombres de los chicos ni de la chica.

\- Si es uno de mis animes favoritos - Chanyeol puso el canal y comenzamos a mirar la tv yo estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba y Chanyeol tambien estaba atento pero no entendia algunas cosas y tuve que explicarle me causaba gracia cuando no entendia algunas cosas.

\- Ori? tu...tu has besado a alguien alguna vez? - me dijo Chanyeol tartamudeando

\- No, pero soy chica ahun apenas tengo 4 años ahun que mi omma dice que soy muy lista para mi edad nana tambien lo dice, pero cuando llegue mi momento lo are y espero que sea especial - la verdad esque siempre soñe que vendria un chico lindo con unos lindos ojos y me levante con un beso en la frente y que dija que me ama, talvez veo mucho anime pero siempre me hacia ideas que mi primer beso seria como en los animes, en un lugar lindo y romantico y que me estubiera agarrando de la mano de solo pensar eso me emocionaba y esperaba que ese dia llegue.

\- Ori vuelve al planeta tierra - volvi a la realidad cuando Chanyeol dijo eso, talvez lo que yo espero sea mucho pero quiero que sea asi.

\- ¿Ori por que no vino tu appa hoy? - me puse algo triste cuando me pregunto eso

\- Lo lo siento no devi preguntar - me dijo algo triste, la verdad la preguna no me molesto me puse triste por que odiaba saber poco de mi appa ya que no recuerdo mucho de el

\- No tranquilo no es nada, solo que no recuerdo mucho de el, mi appa fallecio en un asalto cuando yo era muy chica, mi omma me dijo que era un hombre algo timido pero cariñoso tenia ojos grandes y labos carnosos tambien era algo petiso - saque una foto de mi cartera que habia traido y se la mostre Chanyeol, siempre llevaba esa foto conmigo sentia que appa estaba cerca me cuidaria no inpora donde este, a veces se me vienen recuerdos de el como cuando me llevo al parque o me cantaba en las noches ahun que en mis recuerdos nunca podia ver su cara pero me acuerdo su voz cuando cantaba, mi omma tenia un video el donde yo estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y el me estaba canando una cancion de cuna. Nunca me canso de ver ese video a veces en las noches suelo poner ese video me duermo escuchando su voz siento que esta ahi cantandome y observandome.

\- ¿Como se llamaba? - me pregunto Chanyeol ahun mirando la foto

\- Se llamaba Do Kyungsoo, pero le decian D.O ahun que mi omma le decia ojon o kyung, mi omma siempre me contaba de que el siempre decia que me amaba y de que era una niña muy tranquila igual que el, por que de bebé no lloraba mucho, tambien me conto que a mi no me gustaba dormir sola, entonces appa me llevaba al cuaro de ellos y dormia en el medio, me dijo que era muy apegada a el y que mi primera palabra fue appa, ese dia mi omma me conto que mi appa se puso tan feliz que lloro un poco - me sentia aliviada de contarle esto a otra persona no reservalmelo a mi misma

\- ¿Chanyeol como es tu appa? - yo conocia poco de mi appa y no sabia como era tener un appa al cual esperabas a que llegara del trabajo el que te leé cuentos, el que te mima, el que te hace caballito hasta que te canses la verdad queria tener un padre que haga eso.

\- Mi appa es alguien algo esricto pero cariñoso es como mi mejor amigo, cuando hiba a comenazar jardin el y mi omma me aconpañaron pero yo no queria ir y mi omma no sabia que decir, entonces mi appa me dijo:

_flashback Chanyeol pov_

_\- No quiero entrar, quiero ir a casa estar ahi - dije cruzando los brazos enojado, hasta que mi appa me alzo y me llevo a la entrada de mi nuevo salon._

_\- Chanyeol se que es dificil ir a un lugar en donde no conoces a nadie y alegarte de tus padres pero esto es parte de la vida hijo, algun dia tendras que separarte de omma y appa y comenzar tu una nueva familia con una hermosa mujer, pero las chicas quieren a un hombre decidido, listo, respetuoso con buenos modales que sepan que hacen y como hacen las cosas por eso tienes que ir a la escuela por que ahi encontraras tu profecion y tanto como omma y yo estaremos orgullosos de tu exito, ademas haras nuevos amigos que te van a apreciar por como eres y encontraras a una chica que te quiera mucho como lo hace tu omma conmigo, si eres un hombre hijo se que entraras y comenzaras una nueva etapa y te enfrentaras a los obstaculos de la vida - era la primera vez que veia a mi padre muy serio, entonces decidi entrar al salon por que yo si era un hombre._

_fin de flashback _

_Oriana POV_

Escuche lo que Chanyeol me habia contado y se me habia venido a la cabeza de que yo pronto entraria al jardin pero en mi caso yo me sentia emocionada.


	4. Conociendote

ORIANA POV

Invidiava a Chanyeol por que el puede sertir elcalor de un appa a diferencia mia.

\- ¿Ori, tu omma nunca quizo conseguirte otro appa? - nunca pense eso talvez si mi omma se enamorara de alguien ese alguien seria mi appa, pero eso es algo que tarda en pasar no es de la noche a la mañana, mientras seguia en mis pensamienos no me di cuenta que el appa de Chanyeol habia entrado.

\- ¿En que piensas equeña Ori? - me pregunto el appa de Chanyeol curioso, devia admitir que era un hombre lindo parecia un personaje de anime.

\- Nada - le dije sonriendo y el me devolvio la sonrisa

\- ¿Appa de Chanyeol como se conocio con su esposa? - el se quedo sorprendido con la pregunta entonces se sento en la cama de Chanyeol y nosotros solo nos sentamos en el piso mirandolo.

\- En primer lugar no me dijas appa de Chanie dime yesung, yeye o tio si quieres - me dio amablemene

\- Mmm que tal tio yesung?

\- Ok suena bien

\- ¿Entonces tio yesung como se conocio con su esposa?

_Yesung POV _

_flashback_

_Era un dia como cualquier otro, pero esta vez mi despertador no sono y me quede dormido llegue algo agitado a la escuela pero llegue antes que el profe y eso era lo mas inportante, por que el era muy estricto en los horarios de entrada, pero era raro por que ya habian pasado 15 del horario de entrada y no habia llegado, despues veo entrar al profe con una chica destras de el._

_\- Lamento la demora, presentece jovencita - la chica esta algo nerviosa y parecia que era muda_

_\- Hola soy Melany un gusto en conocerlos - dijo algo rapido, era bonita pero al parecer timida parecia una de esas chicas tranquilas y estudiosas._

_\- Muy bien, puede sentarce - le dijo el profesor Parck Jung Soo, y como el unico asiento libre era el que estaba alado mio se sento ahi._

_Ya habia terminado las clases y me fui al salon de quimica para ver a las tortugas y darles de comer era costumbre mia quedarme hasta tarde en el coleguio, ademas evitaba todo el ruido que habia en la salida._

_Cuando pase cerca de la direccion lei las postulaciones para la presidencia de la sociedad de alumnos y habian dos nombres el de Donghae y el de Melany, me parecio raro por que recien llego y no conoce a nadie y ya se postulo para tal cargo ademas parecia ser alguien de pocas palabras._

_Al dia siguiente me encontre con Hae y hablamos sobre la presidencia, pero me sorprendio cuando me dijo de que talvez pierda ya que Melany lanzaba grandes propuestas. Estaba en el salon y vi que Melany estaba con casi todas las chicas del salon hablando y riendo, me sorprendio ya que casi todo el coleguio la conocia y solo habia pasado un dia._

_Llego el dia de las botaciones y Melany habia ganado con el 80% de botos. Ese dia como costumbre me quede hasta tarde, mientras salia vi a Melany hablar con un chico que no sabia quien era entonces segui mi camino como si no hubiese visto nada. Esta vez me habia pasado con la hora ya era de noche y era peligroso caminar a estas horas, pero lomas raro es que estaba pensando si Melany habia llegado bien a su casa porque a ella tambien se le hizo tarde. Camine por un callejon para cortar camino y sin darme cuenta recibi un golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye, lo unico que escuche fue que alguien estaba corriendo._

_Me desperte en una habitacion que era obio que no era mia, me levante despasio y escuche a alguien entrar cuando mire bien era Melany que traia hielo._

_\- Recuestate, tienes un enorme chinchon y te prohibo salir de aqui hasta que baje un poco - nose si era yo o eso sonaba a una amenaza_

_\- ¿Que me paso? - le pregunte ya que no recordaba nada_

_\- Nose, solo te encontre tirado e inconciente y te trague aqui - lo unico que no entedia es que como me pudo traer ella ya que no me creia que una chica como ella tenga la suficiene fuerza para cargarme._

_\- ¿Tu sola?_

_\- No me ayudo mi hermano, que se acaba de ir - eso era mas creible_

_\- Bueno hoy dormiras aqui en mi cuarto _

_\- No, ya me siento mejor me ire a mi casa - no queria molestarla y ser una carga, pero estaba agradeciso de que me alla ayudado _

_\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso ahun no estas del todo bien ademas como presidenta de los alumnos tengo que asegurarme de que no les pase nada- se lo tomaba encerio con el tema de la presidencia, se acerco y me paso el hielo en donde fue el golpe, me puse algo nervioso porque estaba mas cerca de lo normal._

_\- ¿Tienes hambre? - hiba a decir que no pero gusto mi pansa sono e hizo que ella riera y que yo me avergonzara, luego vino con un plato de ramen cual estaba delicioso, la pasamos hablando y me comenzo a caer bien me habia equibocado con ella no era alguien callada era todo lo contrario y tampoco era tan vergonzosa._

_\- Bueno ya es tarde, sera mejor que duermas acuestate y sientete comodo_

_\- No tu duerme aqui yo dormire en el sofa - dije sofa pero la verdad el unico lugar que conocia de la casa era ese cuarto no sabia si tenia un sofa_

_\- Tranquilo duerme aqui _

_\- Pero no quiero molestar_

_\- No te preocupes no dormire en el sofa, dormire en el cuarto de mi hermano - me quede mas tranquilo y acepte dormir en su cuarto. Se levanto de la cama y apago la luz._

_\- Buenas noches JungWoo - me dijo cerrando la puerta_

_Desde ese dia nos hicimos muy cercanos y me habia enterado de que vivia cerca de mi casa a unas cuadras nada mas, me comence a llevar bien con su hermano hasta que un dia me declare y ella quedo sorprendida no habiamos hablado por una semana y pense que habia arruinado la linda amistad que teniamos, pero un dia vino a mi casa y apenas abri la puerta me abrazo haciendome caer al piso y comenzo a llorar, entonces la bese y ella correspondio, entoces fuimos novios oficialmente._

_fin flashback_

_Nunca olvidare ese dia y hasta este dia no lo hago, ahun que siempre tuve la curiosidad de que porque llego a mi casa y tan decidida, eso era algo que nunca le pregunte_

_Oriana POV_

\- Linda historia tio yesung - la verdad fue linda la manera de como se conocieron, me pregunto si yo tendre una asi

\- Wow appa tu y omma se hablaron porque te pegaron que feo

\- Si, pero si eso no hubiese pasado tu omma y yo nunca nos hubiesemos enamorado y nunca te hubiesemos tenido - en parte lo que habia dicho el tio yesung era sierto y gusto ahi Chanyeol y yo nos miramos y parece que teniamos la misma pregunta.

\- ¿ De donde vienen los hijos ? - apenas le preguntamos eso se levanto rapido y dijo que mi omma me estaba esperando para irnos.


	5. La verdad

POV Yesung

Era temprano y era domingo, aún estaba pensando en ese día no me mal entiendan amo a Mela, pero aún quería saber lo sucedido. Estaba decidido en preguntarle pero sin Chanyeol en frente estoy seguro de que esto solo es cosa de adultos. Mire a Mela que seguía dormida, decidí levantarme y prepararle yo el desayuno, fui a la cocina comencé a hacerle el café y unos panqueques también hice unas tostadas ya que a Chanie le gustaban con su chocolatada, deje todo listo en la mesa y escuche que alguien se acercaba era Mela que se sorprendió al ver todo preparado me miro y sonrió.

-Me hubieses levantado, de seguro estás cansado por el trabajo- tenia que admitirlo el trabajo a veces era agotador pero me gustaba trabajar Mela lo sabia a ella también le gusta trabajar pero quería que dejara su trabajo para que pase mas tiempo con Chanie, nuestra rutina era ella llevaba a Chanie a la escuela en la mañana y se encargaba de recibir los correos y de la limpieza de la casa y al medio día se iba trabajar y yo después del trabajo voy por su escuela y lo paso a buscar pero hay días que tengo reuniones algo largas y no puedo ir a buscarlo y Mela ha días que tiene que estar temprano en la oficina porque la necesitan y Chanie va a la escuela solo y viene solo, no me gusta la idea de que este caminando solo me preocupa que algún día le pase algo ya que Chanie es distraído pero si su omma estoy seguro que seria mejor para el a que a veces se queja de que lo dejamos solo cuando hay reuniones de padres y ninguno de nosotros puede asistir.

\- ¿Chanie aún no despertó? – me pregunto Mela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No de seguro aun esa durmiendo - apenas dije eso Chanie entro al comedor sentándose en la mesa tostadas

\- Buenos días a todos-dijo algo dormido, le pase sus tostadas y chocolatada haciendo que se levantara de golpe, terminamos el desayuno y salimos un rato al parque después Chanie quería ir al zoológico entonces fuimos y vimos como Chanie se emocionaba por cada animal que veía, después de caminar por horas en el zoo Chanie se encontró con un amigo de la escuela que estaba con sus padres.

\- Hola, que coincidencia- nos dijo Heechul que estaba con Mailen su esposa, que comenzó a hablar con Melany de quien sabe que. Comencé a hablar con Heechul pero después apareció Chanie y su amigo Luhan.

\- ¿Appa puedo ir a casa de Luhan por unas horas? – mire a Heechul

\- Yo no tengo problema de que venga, sabes que Chanie es bienvenido siempre – mire a Chanie que me miraba con unos ojitos de perrito triste.

\- ¿Le preguntaste a u omma?

\- Si pero me dijo que te preguntara a vos – me puse a pensar, seria unas horas y tendría privacidad con Mela para hablar ese tema.

\- Esta bien, te iré a buscar en tres horas compórtate bien nada de travesuras - Chanie asintió y con Luhan comenzaron a saltar, Mailen y Mela se acercaron a nosotros.

\- ¿Lo dejase ir? – me pregunto Mela y yo asentí.

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos después Mel bye yesung – nos dijo Mailen yéndose con Luhan y Chanie

\- Nos vemos después yesung – me dijo Heechul yéndose detrás de Mailen.

Habíamos llegado a casa y Mela se puso a cocinar a que aún no habíamos comido nosotros dos, terminamos de comer y Mela estaba en la sala mirando la tele me acerque a ella y ella me miro

-¿Pasa algo yeye? – me dijo algo seria

\- Mela hay algo que quiero saber

\- ¿Qué cosa?, desde ayer te veo raro

\- ¿Por qué de repente viniste a mi casa llorando, cuando me habias ignorado toda esa semana? – me miro apago la tele y comenzó a contarme.

_POV Melany_

_Flashback_

_Estaba sin palabras no sabía que decir, él también me gustaba mucho pero no sabía que decir entonces me fui corriendo del salón. Me dirigí a mi casa donde mi hermano me noto rara pero no dije nada me encerré en mi cuarto me puse a pensar y me sentía una idiota porque lo deje ahí y de seguro el pensara de que lo rechace, estaba enojada conmigo misma tal vez tendría que ir a su casa y decirle que lambien sentía lo mismo, pero no me animaba a hacerlo y me estaba frustrando._

_Al día siguiente me decidí a responderle pero apenas lo vi me metí al baño de chicas, sentí que alguien entraría y me escondí. Estaba sentada en un sanitario y habían entrado dos chicas que comenzaron a arreglarse y a hablar._

_-Ayer me quede un rato más en el cole y vi como yesung se le declaraba a la presidenta pero la muy idiota se fue corriendo y lo dejo plantado – quien se creía esa piba para decirme idiota, aunque odie admitirlo en parte tenía razón pero eso era un tema mío y de él y no tenía por qué meterse u opinar._

_\- Pero eso no es algo bueno, acaso no tienes una obsesión con ese chico siempre lo acosas y te enojas de que esa tarada se acerque a el – en primer lugar esa piba no tiene porque acosas a yeye el solo me pertenece a mí y no tienen derecho a decirme tarada porque no son valientes y me lo dicen en la cara._

_\- Si es verdad ahora que él debe estar lastimado por culpa de la idiota, tendría que aprovecharme de eso consolarlo y tal vez darle mucho cariño – me sorprendí por lo que acababa de escuchar dudo de que ese cariño que le quiera dar sea un abrazó o unas palabras de consuelo. Apenas salieron del baño me sentí muy enojada quien se creía, que ni se le ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a MI yeye._

_Me dirigí a clase y vi a la muy perra hablando con yesung, iba a alejarlo de él pero no me anime y me senté en mi asiento ignorándolos. Había terminado las clases e ignore a yesung todo el día por que la zorra esa estaba siempre apegándose a él y no me atrevía a hacer nada, con suerte algunas de las reuniones escolares me libraba de ir a clases y no verlos ya era algo tarde y acostumbraba de ir con yeye cuando me quedaba hasta tarde, estaba a en la esquina y lo vi parado en la entrada de mi casa, me escondí hasta que se fuera una vez que se fue entre a mi casa y me asuste cuando de repente se abrió la puerta._

_\- Tranquila ya sé que soy feo pero no es para tanto- me relaje cuando vi que era mi hermano y me reí._

_\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Y yesung? ¿No vino hoy?- era normal que a Minsiok le extrañe que no esté ya que yeye venia seguido y él le comenzó a tomarle cariño._

_\- No hoy no vino, de seguro está ocupado- Minsiok me miro y se fue a la cocina a dejar algunas cosas y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto. _


	6. La verdad part2

_Me puse a hacer mi tarea, pero con las reuniones no había entendido algunos temas y se me estaba complicando. Había amanecido y vi un plato de comida a lado de mis libros supuse que mi hermano lo dejo, mire la hora y se me hacía tarde para en colegio me bañe y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, se me estaba haciendo tarde y creí que no llegaría entre al salón agitada y me senté en mi asiento note que la piba esa le decía cosas a yeye no sabía de que pero él la miraba de una manera difícil de explicar y me estaba comenzando a preocupar de que este cayendo en su trampa. El día ya casi terminaba y esto de observar a yeye se me estaba haciendo costumbre, odiaba que esa zorra se acerque a él pero odiaba el hecho de que yo no hacía nada, amaba a yesung pero la arruine al lastimarlo huyendo de él y dudo mucho que después de eso me perdone o me quiera ver, además note que estaba pasando tiempo con esa zorra. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa y de nuevo estaba parado en la entrada esperado, y al día siguiente paso lo mismo, ya era jueves y estuve ignorándolo por cuatro días me dolía la cabeza entonces ese día no asistí a clases Minsiok dijo que era mejor de que descansara, Minsiok era un buen hermano siempre se preocupaba de mí y decía que no me esfuerce mucho a que tenía que cuidar mi salud._

_Me la pase en casa todo el día limpie un poco cocine algo para Minsiok y dormí hasta sentirme mejor, sabía que faltar al cole no era algo bueno porque me retrasaría pero a pensare en algo para ponerme a día. Era viernes y fui al cole como siempre, el profesor mando un trabajo que si nosotros queríamos se podía hacer grupal, la zorra comenzó a hablar con yesung convenciéndolo de que hagan el trabajo juntos y eso me hizo sentirme algo mal me fui al baño, no note que estuve mucho tiempo y ya era el receso como la primea vez vi de nuevo a esas dos víboras hablar de yesung._

_-Hoy es mi día, cuando valla a la casa de yesung lo voy a seducir y así se olvidara de ella, esta noche yesung será mío- apenas dijo eso no lo pensé dos veces salí del sanitario y sorprendidas me miraron._

_\- Escúchame maldita alzada yesung es alguien muy tierno, encantador, es la clase de chico que no se acostaría con una puta como tu creo que se cortaría las venas antes de estar contigo- estaba muy enojada como se atrevía a querer estar con mi yeye acaso cree que la voy a dejar avanzar._

_\- Escúchame maldita perra crees que no me di cuenta yo se perfectamente de que tú estás loca por él, pero crees que después de lo que le hiciste te perdone, perdiste tu oportunidad ayer mientras tú estabas en tu casa con dolor de cabeza el me conto de que tú fuiste un error y que no sabe en qué pensó a la hora de enamorarse de ti, piensa que solo eras su amiga por conveniencia y ahora que se te declaro usas eso de excusa para desacerté de el –eso era mentira o realmente siempre lo vi como mi mejor amigo, tal vez a veces me aprovechaba al pedirle la tarea y hacerle madrugar para que me ayude con algunas cosas, me sorprendí por lo que acababa de pensar tenía razón a veces lo convencía de hacer cosas que a él no lo beneficiaban para nada, no fui buena amiga y aun que no haya sido mi intención el daño a estaba hecho y no era digna de reclamarlo ni nada él se merece algo mejor y es evidente que yo no era una opción ni nada. Decidí irme a mi casa no quería que me vieran en este estado, me encerré en mi cuarto y me sentí la peor persona en el mundo aparte de rechazarlo de esa manera lo estuve utilizando como una marioneta obligándolo a ir a eventos y recaudaciones que de seguro a el de aburrían. Llore mucho tiempo y mi hermano entro a mi cuarto preocupado y decidí en contarle todo lo ocurrido._

_-Mela estoy seguro de que yesung no dijo eso y es algo que ella invento, pero de no ser así tienes que ir y explicarle todo y disculparte estoy seguro que el entenderá- Minsiok tenía razón tenía que ir a disculparme pero tenía miedo que tal si gusto esa con ella no creo que soporte eso._

_\- ¿Pero si esta con ella?_

_\- Dudo que eso pase, tu ve a su casa dile que lo amas y que fuiste muy infantil al comportarte así, hazlo o no te dejare entrar a casa hasta que lo hayas hecho- me empujo hasta dejarme afuera y con las piernas temblando me dirigí a su casa. _


	7. La verdad part3

_Estaba en su entrada muy nerviosa iba a tocar su timbre pero mi mano temblaba por lo que sucedería, estaba preocupada de que esa zorra estuviera ahí adentro, gire mi cabeza a un costado y vi a la chica que se estaba acercando toque el timbre y apenas abrió la puerta lo abrace tirándolo al piso y llorando._

_-Lo siendo, no quise lastimarte fue una idiota, lo siento mucho- le dije llorando me disculpe como unas mil veces pero él no decía nada._

_\- Lo siento yesung, cuando te declaraste la verdad no sabía que hacer estaba sorprendida pero feliz al mismo tiempo, me puse nerviosa y me fui corriendo pero lo siento mucho, la verdad es que tú también me gustas sinceramente yo te amo- me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, estaba muy nerviosa de que me rechazara hasta que me acaricio mi rostro con su mano y siguió el beso, me puse muy feliz y estuvimos así por un largo tiempo._

_Fin de flashback _

Mire a yeye que estaba pensando todo lo que le había contado, dirigió su mirada a la mía y se comenzó a reír no sé que tenía de gracioso no me pareció lindo que una cualquiera se quisiera acostar con el.

-Mel sabes creo que le debo un favor a esa chica, de no ser por ella tu nunca hubieses venido a mi casa y ahora no estaríamos juntos ni Chanie existiría- en parte tenía razón, pero acaso no iba a ir a buscarme de nuevo se iba a rendir fácilmente.

-Pero no ibas a ir a buscarme de nuevo te ibas a rendir tan fácil- el me miro algo serio y después se rio, como que se estaba riendo mucho y no entendía porque que me cuente así nos reíamos juntos o se comió un payaso.

-¿Te acuerdas de que yo estaba buscando trabajo en ese momento?- lo recordaba bien iba a muchas entrevistas y estaba segura de que en una la acertarían y lo hicieron después dos días después de que comenzáramos a salir pero no sé que tenía que ver eso.

\- Bueno me habían llamado para uno en el extranjero pero no quería dejarte y me había decidido en confesarme y que tú me des tu opinión de que si era algo bueno esa oportunidad, y como sabemos paso lo ocurrido, iba a tu casa después de clases y te esperaba en la entrada pero cierta señorita nunca aparecía, estaba a punto de aceptar la propuesta, pero tocaste el timbre y las cosas cambiaron después de dos días me volvieron a llamar diciendo que si quería el mismo empleo pero esta vez seria aquí en Corea y acepte, no te lo dije porque creí que no era necesario- estaba sorprendida de lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas éramos felices con nuestro hijo de 6 años que prono tendríamos que ir a buscarlo en la casa de Mailen.

POV Yesung

Me sentía algo aliviado por lo que me conto aun que se haya tardado un poco siento que ella hizo todo el trabajo, no me acordaba de esa chica que ella me hablaba solo me acordaba que en esos momentos la únicas chicas que me hablaban eran Mela y mi prima que acostumbraba ser algo cargosa y que ahora se encontraba en Paris, a pesar de que mi prima y yo seamos parientes no éramos de hablar mucho o de mostrar de que nos conocíamos creo que ni Mela sabia de que era mi prima y eso de que estábamos en el mismo salón, no sé por qué pero pienso que esa chica pudo ser mi prima si es así le debo un favor para cuando la vea.

Fuimos a buscar a Chanie y como siempre se quedó dormido no se qué hacen en esa casa pero cada vez que niños van a jugar terminan agotados, debe ser porque como Heechul y Mailen son inquietos deben hacerles jugar muchas cosas, después de unas horas Chanie se levantó y se fue a bañar como era domingo mañana tendría que ir a la escuela. Me estaba acostando en la cama y después entro Mela al cuarto.

-¿Acostaste a Chanie?- le pregunte, aunque él ya era grande dormía como quería y muchas veces no se tapaba y se resfriaba.

-Si, por cierto tú vas a ir al acto escolar de Chanie?- la verdad me encantaría ir pero no estaba seguro tenía unas reuniones importantes que no podía ser canceladas o suspendidas.

\- No lose me gustaría ir pero ese día tengo una reunión importante ¿tu vas a ir?

\- No lose tampoco, ese día tengo que entregar un informe importante- ambos nos estábamos perdiendo la niñez de Chanie, estábamos juntos los fines de semana pero no era suficiente.

-¿Mel pensaste en dejar tu trabajo?- le hable de eso varias veces con mi sueldo tranquilamente alcanzaba y sobraba pero a Mela nunca le gusto ser mantenida además amaba su trabajo.

\- Sabes que me gustas trabajar y que no me gusta ser mantenida, pero estuve pensando y ya me perdí muchas cosas de mi bebé entonces decidí hablar con Siwon y él me dijo que no era necesario de que este todo el día en la oficina y que si quería podía trabajar en casa – ese hombre facilitaba las cosas entre nosotros ahora Mela va a poder estar más con Chanie, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que ese tipo aún seguía soltero.

-Aunque ese informe si lo tengo que entregar pero ya me las arreglare para ir al acto de mi bebé- me dijo con seguridad, no importa lo que fuera si ella algo decía quería lo conseguía y eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.


End file.
